My crazy life
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: Okay so the flock has defeated Itex no ones after them and they just moved into a house on there own 3 seventeen year olds, 1 fourteen year old, 1 eleven year old, and 1 nine year old. THINGS COULD GET INTERESTING!FAX!REDOING STORY NEW chapter 1 up now!
1. Prologue

**Long time no see! I decided to redo this story because I'd like to say my writing has improved in the past two years at least I hope so I hope all of you who liked my old story will like this one as well. Another reason I decided to do this story again because I need something to hold on too while the series itself has me so depressed . Anyway here's my new first chapter.**

"The lion is the king of all animals therefore making it the winner in every fight" Iggy said as he carefully flipped a pancake revealing the perfect golden brown side.

"But tigers outweigh Lions" Gazzy insisted. "The bigger the stronger in my opinion, Don't you agree Fang?"

"I think that lions and tigers don't live in the same habitat so it's pretty unlikely that they would come across each other" Fang said as he joined us in the kitchen. Both Iggy and Gazzy gave him a weird look.

"Do you enjoy sucking the fun out of everything?" Iggy asked.

"I for one think Fang is very fun, when he's not moping around trying to rock the emo look that is." Nudge said. Angel nodded in agreement.

I just rolled my eyes this wasn't even a conversation worth getting involved in.

"By the way we need to do some serious grocery shopping Max" Iggy told me as I piled my plate high with pancakes.

I would say food never lasted long in this house , but that would be an understatement. Six growing hybrids ate a lot and we spent over 100 dollars a week on food.

You're probably wondering how we got money considering we don't have any jobs, but CSM has been _very_ generous since we played a major part in saving the world they even rebuilt our house in a secluded place up in the mountains of Pennsylvania. We were a fifteen minute flight from civilization which was perfect since we were constantly running into town for things.

"Oooooh I could go for some of Debbie's food" Gazzy said referring to Debbie's Diner which was a small diner right in the middle of the small town where we went for groceries.

"Oooooh me too they have the best veggie burger's" Nudge said, She recently became a vegetarian. Everyone had their bets on how long she would last.

I nodded as I shoveled my breakfast into my mouth, I could do with some diner food too.

…

Okay I have something to take care of I'll meet up with you guys in a few" Fang said in a very mysterious Fang-like way once we landed behind a few buildings in town .

I shot questioning looks at the flock, but they just shrugged. I'd definitely have to figure out what that was about.

"I think he's secretly transgender and he's going to buy a dress" Iggy inquired as we made our way to the shopright.

"I think you have way too big of an imagination" I told him as I stuck my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt it was unnaturally cold for October and my hands were red and numb from the wind.

"She's right I can't even picture Fang in a dress" Nudge said.

"I can and pink is _not_ his color" Gazzy said scrunching up his nose in disgust.

The whole flock laughed as they tried to imagine Fang in a dress while I was trying to think of things Fang had to take care of, the list wasn't very long and mostly involved a lot of unFang-like things.

"So all we need now is bread and…" "CRASH"

I turned to see a huge display of boxes of diapers fall to the ground. Of course In the middle of it all was Gazzy sitting in a cart with his long legs folded underneath him looking guilty.

A few yards behind him was Iggy whistling with his hands in his pockets, well he didn't look guilty or anything.

Gazzy quickly climbed out of the cart and went to make a quick getaway. Before I could yell at him to get back here he ran right into someone and of course that someone was an employee. I practically saw Gazzy gulp nervously.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that" I said approaching the two of them. "My brother doesn't always think before he acts" I gave Gazzy a look that made him ten times more nervous.

The employee, I noticed, was surprisingly young probably only about 18 with sandy hair and blue eyes. Another surprising thing was he didn't look angry he actually looked amused with a small smile on his face as if he was withholding a laugh.

He looked at me and let out a small laugh. "It's cool on my first day here I accidently knocked over a display of cans. It was a lot louder and there were dents in all of them"

I laughed too, mostly just glad that we weren't about to be thrown out of the store.

"I'm Caleb by the way" He said pointing to his name tag which had his name printed next to a smiley face.

"Im Max and this is Gabe" I nodded towards Gazzy who started to put the boxes back in their original place.

Me and Caleb both followed suit. Iggy seemed to have vanished; I'd be having a chat with him later.

"So you do the food shopping for your house?" He asked me nodding towards the cart which looked like stuff would be toppling out at any second.

"Oh that? Nah that's just my personal storage"

"I figured as much" He chuckled and I just had to laugh a little too because he just had that kind of laugh that seemed contagious.

"Max?" Fang asked taking in the mess of boxes as he entered the aisle, he stopped when he saw Caleb.

"I had a bit of an accident" Gazzy said cheerily as he stacked more boxes. The pyramid was starting to take shape again.

"I see that" He nodded still looking at Caleb who was taking the boxes from me that went at the very top that even my tall 5'8" couldn't reach.

Finally Caleb put the very last one on top and the pyramid was reunited, although a bit lopsided. Gazzy was off without a word leaving me Fang and Caleb in the aisle alone.

"Hey are you another one of Max's brothers?" Caleb asked Fang even though we obviously looked nothing alike.

"No" Fang said taking a step towards me so I could feel his cool breath on my cheek, he smelled of all the good things in this world, peppermint, soap, and Fang.

"So you're dating?" Caleb asked looking at us carefully.

I sort of shrugged unsure of what the answer was. I'm sure if I had a facebook my relationship status would read it's complicated. See me and Fang kind of had an off and on relationship. We were best friends, but I don't think you kiss your best friend soooooo…..?

Fang however had no second thought as he smoothly slipped his hand around my waist causing goosebumps on every inch of my skin and a weird churning in the pit of my stomach. He nodded towards Caleb who seemed oddly disappointed.

He still smiled and said it was nice meeting us before excusing himself and striding off to do something else.

"I didn't know we were a couple" I said to Fang after Caleb left.

He just shrugged. "Well I mean you already admitted that you looooooove me this much" He said removing his hand from my waist for an instant to show me just how much. "I figured it was only a matter of time before we made it official"

I rolled my eyes at his use of the memory from a couple of years ago.

"So where were you?" I asked him innocently.

"That's for me to know" He said leaning in close to me. "And you to find out" I shivered and it wasn't because of the heat.

**Okay so I decided to slow the relationship a bit more this time, but don't worry it will pick up again soon! Just ****ignore**** the next chapters after this I'll be taking them down soon! Anyway I would love reviews to see how many of you would actually like this new version and yes operation Jeb will be back and a redone funnier hotel scene. So tell me what you think **

**-Erin**


	2. Just Letting You Know!

Authors Note!

Okay so I wanted to let you guys no that I redid chapter one, but I wasn't sure if I replaced a chapter whether it would send an email to you as far as like story alert, so I decided to put this little note in here so take a look at chapter 1!


End file.
